Chapter 215
|name = Zeldris the Executioner |kanji = 処刑人ゼルドリス |romaji = Shokeinin Zerudorisu |volume = 27 |chapter = 215 |wsm = 21/22-2017 |pages = 20 |release = April 26, 2017 |arc = Memories of the Holy War arc |episodes = WoTG7 |prev = Chapter 214 |next = Chapter 216 }} is the 215th chapter of the manga, Nanatsu no Taizai. Short Summary Zeldris addresses Gowther, saying that the Demon King is angered by his escape. The demon now has only two choices: go back to prison, or being executed. Gowther chooses to fight Zeldris, but Diane steps in: his task will be that of stopping the Holy War, and thus he has to run. After the two Gowther, both the demon and the doll, escapes, Diane prepares to fight Zeldris. The fight is, however, surprisingly short: with a single hit to her chest, Zeldris forces her to the ground and seals her magic power. Then he offers her, or rather Drole, a way to escape death: joining the ranks of the Demons Army. That is her trial: Drole choose to join the demons, but he wants to be sure that his choice was the correct one. This, however, seems to condemn Diane: both choices will prevent her from returning to her body, by forcing her to stay in Drole's body or by having her being killed by Zeldris. Zeldris tries to convince Drole to join the demons by remembering how he is seen as a freak from his own bretheren for his physical appearance, and making Diane remember how she too was treated as a freak for her lack of lust for battle. Diane then makes her choice... she chooses to run from the Demon. Thanks to that she is able to return to her body, and finally tell King that she loves him. Long Summary As soon as Zeldris arrives, he addresses Gowther, giving him two choices: return to prison, and quell the Demon King's anger, or be executed for treason. Gowther's answer is one of disappointment. It was his intention to preserve as much as possible of his magic power, but having to fight Zeldris will not permit that. Saying so, he makes clear his choice: he will not return in prison. Before they can start fighting Diane, who already recognized Zeldris from his fight with Meliodas, steps in. She will take on Zeldris, using the Giants' King powers to fight the Executioner. Even after Gowther tries to stop her, deeming it too dangerous for her, she stay firm in her choice: Gowther has to stop the Holy War, so she will hold back Zeldris. The demon flee, promping the doll Gowther to follow him. Before following his master Gowther bids farewell to Diane, with a worried look on his face. Ready to fight with Zeldris Diane uses Drole's battle dance to gather a huge amount of earth magic power, but her effort is for naught. With a single strike Zeldris makes her fall to the ground, simultaneously sealing her magic power. With incredible ease, Zeldris defeated the King of the Giants. The demon aim is not, however, to kill him. He says that the Demon King made him his representative, and gives Drole a choice: be killed, or join the ranks of the demon army. Zeldris tries to convince Drole by making him remember how he is viewed by the other giant. Even if he is their King, being the most powerful of them all, he is seen as a freak due to his physical stature, enormous even among the giants, his unusual blue skin and his four arms. This makes Diane remembering her own childhood, and how she also was treated as a freak due to her lack of love for battle. Zeldris goes on, saying that among the demons he will not be treated like that, and then Diane makes her choice... Having heard from Drole the trial Diane will have to face, King is angered with the giant. If Diane chooses to join the Ten Commandments, she will be trapped in Drole's body and will be unable to return to her time. On the other hand, if she will choose to die in the past, she will die for good. In both cases, she will be unable to come back to her body. Surprisingly, Diane wakes up. Both King and Drole are surprised by her return, and when the King of the Giants asks her which choice she made, she gives a shocking answer: she choose to run from Zeldris. After shocking Drole with her answer, she then proceeds to shock King: as he sheds tears of relief for her, she gently cups him, pulls him towards her face and kisses him, saying that she loves him. Question Corner Q221. Na-chan (From Tokyo): If a Fairy and a Giant get married, a big Fairy will be born? Nakaba: Maybe someday? Characters in Order of Appearance *Gowther (flashback) *Gowther (Demon) (flashback) *Zeldris (flashback) *Meliodas (flashback) *Calmadios (flashback) *Diane *Drole *Gloxinia *King Gallery Chapter215Last.png|The Last Page of Chapter 215 Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Memories of the Holy War arc Category:Volume 27